Journey of Red
by Jexo
Summary: We all know Red as the strongest trainer within the Kanto region, but he wasn't always. In fact, he was rather weak. What could have shaped him into what he is? What challenges had he overcome? Well, this is that story, the journey that Red took through life to change not only the world, but himself.
1. You're Going To Go Far Kid

"Go Blue!" The cheering crowd of kids shouted as they circled two kids as they fought. The taller one, with proud spiky brown hair and coldly calculating green eyes was Blue. He stood over a smaller boy, whose own spiky black hair was matted with dirt, his red pupils hidden behind glasses as he glared at him out of anger.

"Face it, Red," Blue stated, his tone not filled with arrogance, but with annoyance as he set a foot down on Red's chest, pinning him to the dirt, "you won't beat me in a fight. I'm just at a level beyond you."

"Yeah! Red you have no chance to ever beat Blue! He's the grandson of Oak!" A member of the group of circled kids yelled, making Red grit his teeth in anger. Anger at the kid for saying he couldn't do it, anger at Blue for making the statement still hold truth at that time, and angry at himself for letting Blue win.

"I... won't... give up!" Red declared as he tried to move Blue's boot off of his black shirt, but it was to no avail as Blue was stronger than he was.

"Sounds like you haven't learned yet!" Blue exclaimed as he removed the boot from Red's chest, only to use it to kick him in the side, causing Red to turn over in pain, a hand clutching his side tenderly. The crowd of kids began to thin out at this point, content with the fact that Blue had won, and completely uncaring towards the pain Red was feeling as he coughed on his side, fighting back the tears that threatened to explode out of him.

"How pathetic, Red can't even put up a good show!" They all complained angrily. If he could fight back the pain long enough to catch his breath, he would have yelled a retort, but air at the point was a resource he couldn't waste.

"Red, Red, Red," Blue repeated, shaking his head as he spoke each word, "you can't beat me, you should have realized by now. I mean, you have been trying for years. Yet, you still don't understand that my intelligence combined with my superior physical strength, let me stay at least three steps ahead of you." Red knew from the fact that his words were fading as they went on that he was walking away from him as he spoke. Struggling with all his might, Red managed to force his body to turn to the other side, letting him glare at the retreating form of his enemy.

Left with nothing but the trees that surrounded him on the southern outskirts of Pallet, he waited for the pain to subside before making it to his feet. Walking the opposite way of Pallet town until he reached the edge of a cliff, the crashing of waves against the bottom of the cliff being the loudest noise of the area. He leaned against a lone tree that sat peacefully by the sea, its branches saving his hands the trouble of blocking the sun's afternoon rays from his eyes. The same eyes that finally gave in, letting the tears they had been holding back fall freely down his face.

"Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked, causing him to jump in pure surprise at the sudden and unexpected guest.

"Uh, yeah," Red replied removing his glasses so he could use his arm to quickly wipe away the tears in hopes she wouldn't notice. She, however, had.

"Your a terrible liar." Red was in awe of her as she sat down beside him, her blue eyes warm even though they were focused on the horizon, her long brown hair flowed beautifully out from under her large white hat, its red trim matching the skirt she wore, while her tank top was a lighter shade of blue than her eyes.

"I guess you heard about what happened."

"Who hasn't? News spreads around this town like the flu." She was brutally honest, that was for sure.

"Then why talk to me? Why not hang out with Blue like everyone else?" Red questioned, intent to find out why this mysterious girl was sitting with him: the loser.

"I don't like to follow the crowd, ya know? Rather just do what I want, besides, you look like you could use a friend." She reasoned.

"Who would be my friend then?"

"Me, silly," she laughed, her eyes finally meeting his as she did, "I'll be your friend."

"There's got to be a catch." Red reasoned, unable to accept that something this good would happen to him without some sort of catch.

"Well," the girl contemplated, putting a finger to her chin as she visibly entered deep thought, "if you promise not to cry anymore then I suppose that would be good enough."

"Okay," Red replied, his face beaming, "you got it! I promise!" He gave the girl a thumbs up, her face graced with a warm smile upon the sight.

"Good," she replied as she stood up, her eyes focused on the horizon as if in thought for a moment before she turned and began to walk away from the cliff. Red quickly rose to his feet with pleading eyes as he watched her leave, his hopes of her returning beginning to fade with each step away from him she took.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Red yelled out to her, praying that he wouldn't lose the first friend he could say he had.

"To see the world. Just don't forget what you promised me!" She called back without even turning her head, her hand raised in the air in good bye.

"I... don't even know your name," Red muttered as he watched her walk beyond his sight, his face downed with sadness, but his eyes filled with hope. Hope for the future, a future he knew he would see the girl again. He had too, and he would. His eyes traveled to the building visible in the distance, the building he knew – that everyone knew – to be the Oak ranch. Red knew that as he was currently – his glasses, paled skin, and lack of strength – that he would most likely get himself killed if he were to leave by himself. The same was true about many people, but he knew that many of them had left with a Pokemon and a friend by their side, and they had been even better than when they had left once they returned.

He didn't have a friend that would leave with him, but he figured if he could get a Pokemon, it would be enough.

Red ran towards the old Oak Ranch as fast as his legs could carry, intent to get his Pokemon as fast as possible so he could try to catch the girl before she got too far ahead of him. He found himself running up the stone steps engraved into the hillside, only to bang on the wooden door that served as the gateway into the laboratory at its peak.

"Open up!" Red yelled, each strike against the door sending noises through the building that began to make his heart drop. _Was nobody home_?

"What do you want?" Blue's voice questioned with annoyance as the door opened, Red's eyes widening in surprise as much as Blue's. "Red?"

"I, uh... is your grandfather around?" Red managed to ask, cursing himself for having forgotten that there was a chance that Blue would be the one to answer.

"He's out somewhere. What is it about?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Red walked away from the door, hearing it shut when he was halfway down the steps. He found himself at the crossroads, on one side, laid the path that would lead him back to his miserable existence in Pallet Town, while the other way would lead towards Viridian and towards the first friend he ever made. He knew that with dusk fast approaching that any choice he were to make would be final. He would have tried to weight the issues with each, but it was clear which way had won.

Running off into the unknown, Red hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Where are the Pokemon?" Red questioned, ignoring the pidgey that could be seen flying in the skies above him as they were far beyond his reach. He wanted something he could easily catch despite the handicap of not having a Pokemon to fight it with. Yet something he could train to be powerful in its own right. Luckily for him, the route he was on was pretty much covered in fields, with a few trees lingering near the dirt path practically etched into the ground from use.

Picking up a nearby rock, he scanned his surroundings, ready to throw it at any Pokemon he felt he could succeed in hitting. He had been in mid-throw upon spotting a rattata, but upon seeing the purple rat's smaller family following it closely, he realized he couldn't do it.

He couldn't do it – even if he wanted too – he didn't have a pokeball.

The thought hadn't struck him before. He fell to his knees in defeat, the rock falling out of his hands as they fell limp at his side. How had he forgotten the most important tool of becoming a Pokemon trainer? That small red and white sphere that could break down a Pokemon's cellular structure so that it could transported in one's pocket. It was too late for his pride to let him turn back, so as he picked himself up off of the ground, he knew what he had to do. He had to catch a Pokemon the hard way, like in the days before the pokeball where a trainer would befriend a Pokemon and get it to follow him with nothing but their trust in one another to guide them. It was essentially the hardest way.

The thought alone made Red angry. Why did everything always have to be harder for him? If Blue had done it, a pokeball would have fallen from heaven and a Pokemon would have got itself captured. If Oak had done it, he would have already began with a Pokemon, just because even Pokemon respected him. It was infuriating, so Red picked up the rock from before and threw it carelessly in a random direction. Not aiming for anywhere specific, just so he could try to relieve himself of some anger. It worked, but upon the rock entering the curtain of leaves of the nearby tree, a loud ear piercing scream was heard.

He'd hit a Pokemon!

As a small ball of white fur jumped out of the tree at him, he had become clear that his luck wasn't going to improve anytime soon. It's angry eyes and pig like nose the only things he could make out as the creature bounced around him, swift punches and kicks striking him more then he cared to follow.

"Figures I'd hit a mankey." Red grumbled, his arms blocking his face from many of the blows. "I have to get it to stop or it'll really hurt me!"

That was when his luck had managed to change for the better. The blows had suddenly stopped, Red slowly opened his eyes, cautious that it was a trick of some sort, but what he saw was something completely different. The mankey was replaced with an enlarged pokeball, it was beeping with every shake as the button in its center flashed red.

"Don't just stand there! Now is the chance for you to get away! The pokeball won't contain a Mankey at full health for that long!" A voice yelled. Red turned to see where the voice had come from and was surprised to see the very person he had wanted to meet. Well, one of them, which in itself was a victory.

His brown hair, shorter than Blue's, was beginning to gray and lose its color. His eyes, wise and friendly, were focused on Red with a curious glare. Even without the white lab coat he wore it would have been near impossible to not identify the man before him. He was in the presence of professor Oak.

"Didn't you hear me? Run!" As the words left his mouth, mankey had left his pokeball. The Pokemon angrily emerging from the broken device as its two halves fell at either side of the creature as it pounded its chest, ready for the second round. "Confound it all!" Oak exclaimed in frustration as he ran towards Red, placing himself between Red and the Mankey.

The mankey, however, didn't seem to care about the change in target. Pounding on Oak the same way it had on Red, he couldn't help but feel guilty. The leading researcher on Pokemon had arrived to save him, and all he did was get him beaten up. Red could hear the professor try to reason with the Pokemon, but they both knew it was useless.

Red frantically searched for something to use as a means of defense. Satisfied with a nearby stick he quickly scooped it up, delivering a strike of his own to the Pokemon, hitting it like a baseball in response to its latest attempt to beat up the professor. "You didn't have to strike it! It would have gotten bored and moved on." Oak protested, making his position on violence towards Pokemon clear. Red couldn't say he disagreed, but something had to be done.

"Do you have another pokeball?" Red asked, an idea beginning to take shape in his head.

"Yes, why?"

"I think that the best way for us to get away is to catch it." Red explained, using the stick he held to keep the mankey at bay.

"You may be right. Here," Oak stated as Red could feel the lightweight device placed in his hand, the metallic surface feeling cold against his skin, "if only I hadn't left my lab without a Pokemon."

Red gave the stick another hard swing, but the mankey had enough games and grabbed it, effortlessly breaking it in two. "We are not your enemies!" Red declared as he dropped his half of the stick and lunged at mankey, enlarging the pokeball as he did. Content with the results, he held the pokeball in his hands as if it were fragile. He could feel the shaking and knew that inside, mankey was fighting for its life to get out and remain free. Red knew that it was all his fault, and if it was necessary, he wouldn't have done it. "I'm sorry." Red repeated, with every new shake it seemed he say it again, as if it would effect the outcome.

Professor Oak and Red both watched the ball as it shook, part of them wishing to use it as a chance to escape, but unlike before – they both had made enemies of it. Should the pokeball succeed, it would be cruel to leave it alone in the road, where it would eventually die of starvation. Red knew that Oak had only done it before because even if the pokeball had failed, its target would have left and the Mankey would have peacefully returned to its tree had Oak remained out of sight. It was all due to Red that things had to be done the hard way.

The pokeball seemed to have been shaking for an eternity before it eventually stopped. A loud, more definitive beep sounding to indicate capture. All that was left was a motionless pokeball in Red's hands, and a large beaming smile on Red and Oak's faces.

"Nice work there." Oak congratulated as he patted Red's back. "It seems you've caught yourself a Pokemon. Especially incredible is that you didn't even have a Pokemon to catch it with!"

"Uh, thanks."

"However, it was extremely foolish to venture out like that. You could have been killed! What were you thinking?" Oak questioned, his beaming smile replaced with a worried glare.

Red didn't hold back an answer. He told the professor about everything that had happened that day that had caused him to leave, he told about how his whole life nobody had noticed him, and when they did it was just to beat him. He told of the girl he had befriended, and he had told the professor of his desire to get a Pokemon so he could meet her again and make new friends. Oak had seemed to contemplate the answer for a moment before telling Red to follow him.

Red did as he was told, following the professor as he led him back to his laboratory. The two quickly entering the building, passing through rooms not unlike those found in houses, until they reached a room unlike the rest. The floor was spotless, the white tiles shining in the fading sunlight. A table in the center of the room held several red rectangular devices that Red couldn't recognize and several more pokeballs.

"I'll admit, what you did today impressed me. Thus, I've decided to aid you, uh,"

"Red," he replied offering his name. "Why exactly?"

"Because Red, goals like the one you have are the purest. You don't want power or fame, but just for someone who can see you as someone they trust and can turn too. I believe it is these types of people who are the most rewarded with receiving a Pokemon and journeying." Red was astounded, practically speechless as he heard the very words he had longed to hear ever sense deciding to visit the laboratory the first time. He would get a Pokemon! Granted, he had managed to already acquire one, but for Oak – one of the world's greatest – to see potential in him for him to receive a Pokemon greater than anything he could have hoped him to say. "I already gave one out today so your left with the choices of either Bulbasaur or Charmander."

Red knew about both of those Pokemon. Bulbasaur was a friendly species, known for the bulb that grew on its back, while Charmander were known to be tricky to train even if they were worth the reward. Red almost immediately decided which he would pick. "I'll pick Bulbasaur."

"Good choice," Oak replied as he grabbed the pokeball for Bulbasaur and handed it to Red. "May I ask why? I do enjoy hearing the thought process that is put behind an important decision such as this."

"Well it was simple really. I just don't know enough to start with a Pokemon as tough to raise as Charmander. So I'll go with Bulbasaur, a Pokemon that will let me learn and grow into a trainer at my own pace."

"That is a marvelous answer. I knew I had made the right choice with you." Oak beamed before he shoved a red rectangular device into his hands and several more pokeballs. Red having to set everything down on the table so he could properly put everything away. "The pokeball's I'm sure need no explanation, but the Pokedex I gave you those. You see, its my own creation!" Oak exclaimed with pride.

"Is it a phone?"

"It does have that capability, yes. However, it is far greater, as it is a Pokemon encyclopedia! You see it records the data of any Pokemon you've seen or caught. You see I've given it to you as a favor, as my age is rather restricting on long distance travel and prevents me from seeing the Pokemon of the world any more. Thus, I gave you the device so I could get data on Pokemon even if I am not there myself to collect it. So I ask you Red, will you help me?"

"Of course!" Red exclaimed in answer. Red waving his good bye before he turned and began to run out of the room, eager to try to close the growing distance between him and the girl as fast as possible.

"Don't forget to be careful!" Was all Oak could yell before Red had run out of earshot.

"He will never change," Blue stated as he entered the room, "he just runs from place to place, ignorant of dangers or consequences."

"You heard all of that did you?" Blue nodded, "well you may be surprised. Few who ever go on a Pokemon journey ever come back the exact same. Whether or not the changes are for the better or not are up to him."

"Why did you even give him a Pokemon? He is just a dumb kid who doesn't know his own limits."

"I saw potential. Same as I do in you, I honestly believe that each of you will go far."

* * *

AN: I know it's wrong for me to not only not update my old stories for a while but make a new one? I just had too, the plot bunnies for this and another i'm working on creating were preventing me from focusing on my others as much as needed, plus I've had writers block but I believe this helped me work through it. Anyway, something special to set apart my classic, "Red/Blue/Green" story is that each chapter will be named after a song title that I feel suits it. The other special changes I made to make this my own will be revealed in time.

The title of this is You're Gonna Go Far Kid by the Offspring. Anyway, what do you think? I felt out of practice... somehow, but I suppose I will just have to get back into updating semi-regularly to fix that. Don't worry, my other stories will be completed, it just might not be done as fast as we all like.

I can't think of anything else to say, so I guess this is a good place to end this note. Uhhhh... yep, nothing. Alright, review, favorite, follow, do what you will. Later.


	2. Untitled

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

"Your Pokemon are healed," the voice of the nurse said, her words waking Red up as he heard the door to the room shut. The sound of a tray being put on the desk next to the bed followed. Red struggled to sit up.

"All I remember was getting the room. Did I-"

"Ask for their treatment? No you did not, but I figured you were just too tired so I took the liberty for you. After all, a trainer is only as strong as the Pokemon he carries." Red didn't have to turn to face her to know she was smiling, but he gave her his gratitude as he tried to piece the previous day together.

Red heard the door open again as the nurse made her way to leave. "What was it you said I was exactly?" He asked, turning to face her, her returned his gaze with a look of confusion behind her pink bangs.

"A trainer?"

Red turned back from her to staring at the foot of the bed, his memories of the previous day all rushing back to him at once. "Right... trainer." The sound of the door closing alerted Red to her absence. Getting out of bed, Red shifted his gaze to the two red and white spheres that laid peacefully on the desk that rested beside the bed before he headed into the bathroom to shower.

"I ran away from home," Red said as he stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash over his body. "I ran away, and have no money... but that girl," the image of the girl he'd met filling his mind, "I have to see her again!"

"Nice to see you're filled with more energy then you were last night," the nurse stated as Red walked into the lobby, struggling to put on his black shirt as he held his glasses in his free hand.

"Sorry about that," Red stated sheepishly finally getting his head through the hole, "it was pretty late, I was barely able to make it to my room."

"I take it your a new trainer?" Red nodded. "So what are your plans?"

"Well, I am trying to find a friend of mine. They might have come through here yesterday, and judging from how empty this place seems to be she probably had left the same day."

"Well," the nurse contemplated, "their was a couple of girls to come through the center yesterday. Is there something recognizable on these girls like a hat may-"

"Yes! A hat! She had on a hat! Do you know where she went?"

"I did see a girl with a hat, but I'm afraid she didn't say anything about where she was headed." Red hung his head, which didn't go unnoticed by the nurse. "You could take the Gym Challenge. Where you battle eight skilled trainers for their badges and get admittance to the Pokemon League, something that televised would surely reach your friend should you not run into them while your collecting them."

"That sounds like a good idea, but money is an issue." Red admitted.

"Winning a battle against a Gym Leader can be very rewarding in the aspect of money as well," she said, "after all, the average trainer is somewhere between ten and thirteen years old, so its pretty unlikely they have their own form of income."

"So I can just travel around, and as long as I beat gyms I'll be able to afford it? Sounds too good to be true, but there is one way to find out. Where is the closest gym?"

The nurse turned to grab the pokemon of someone who had just walked in the building, taking her eyes off of Red as she answered. "The closest gym is the one in the city, but... Where'd he go?" She asked upon noticing once she returned her gaze to where Red had once been standing to find only a vacant lobby.

"Where is this gym?" Red asked himself as he frantically searched his surroundings for the building he sought. "I knew this city was bigger than Pallet but I never thought it'd be this hard to find a buil-"

"Pika pi!" The cries of a pokemon filled Red's ears, interrupting his thoughts before Red looked down to see the source be a small yellow furred pokemon with a lightning bolt shaped tail – a lightning bolt shaped tail that Red had unknowingly stepped on. Red's face twisted into a look of horror upon the realization, the pokemon's red cheeks cackling with electricity as it glared at him with a mix of pain and anger.

"I'm so sorry!" Red exclaimed as he slowly removed his foot from the pikachu's tail, putting his hands up in apology and to show he meant it no harm purposely, but it was clear the damage had been done and it wasn't going to accept his apology. "I didn't mean to do it!" Red yelled behind him as he took off running, barely managing to avoid numerous electric attacks launched at him.

"Pikachu!" The angry creature exclaimed as it released a powerful bolt of electricity, Red reaching out and grabbing a nearby street lamp to help him make a quick turn into an alley, the bolt passing harmlessly behind him.

"I said I was sorry!" Red yelled behind him, daring to look over his shoulder at the angry pikachu. "What do I have to do to get you to stop chasing me?" It was then it all became clear. "Duh! I have a pokemon now, I can capture it!" fumbling around his pocket for a pokeball he exited the alley with renewed energy as he enlarged the device and tossed it into the air, releasing his newest addition to his team in a blinding flash of white light.

The pikachu had exited the alley soon after, electricity playing upon its face in anticipation of revenge, but upon it spotting the blue skinned pokemon with a green bulb on its back, it readied itself for an even fight. Bulbasaur and Red both grinning in anticipation as they looked at the pikachu with determined red eyes. "I think it's time we're on the offensive," Red stated aloud as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Bulbasaur's known attacks are Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, and Leech Seed," the automated voice stated, Red only smiling at the information.

"Vine Whip!" Red commanded as the pikachu become enveloped in white light, the vines that Bulbasaur controlled missing it entirely as the pikachu ran circles around Bulbasaur and Red with such speed that they both had difficulty following it. "It's using quick attack! Try to hit it with Vine Whip!" The attack once again passing harmlessly through an after image of the pokemon, leaving Red and Bulbasaur to look around in panic for something to try to slow it down. Bulbasaur's cry suddenly alerting Red that the pokemon had instead decided to just finish the attack and hit Bulbasaur instead of dodging with it. The two pokemon being separated by the force of the impact as Bulbasaur slid back a few feet, and Pikachu simply kicked off Bulbasaur to do a mid-air flip and land gracefully on the ground.

It was a skilled opponent for sure.

"I'm afraid you won't catch much of anything like that young man," a voice said. Red and Bulbasaur instantly turning to look at who had spoken, only to see a elderly man with a warm smile observing him. The pikachu had even taken an interest and turned to see what had suddenly distracted its opponents.

"Whadda you talking about? Weakening it and throwing the pokeball is the only way to capture it!" Red exclaimed, not even caring to hide the anger in his voice towards the man that interrupted his capture.

"It can capture it, that much is true." He admitted. "However, it doesn't garentee your pokemon's loyalty or respect. True strength comes from the bonds between you and your pokemon but you can't do it without forming friendship."

"So your saying I have to befriend it?" Bulbasaur looked back at his new trainer with worry in its eyes, it didn't take a mind reader to see the conflict in Red's face. _I have to make a bond_, _if I don_'_t_, _how can I expect to beat Blue_? Sighing, Red returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball, a move that surprised Pikachu as it relaxed its fighting stance to one of confusion. The old man smiling as he watched Red kneel as he put his hand out, a slow gentle motion that was probably meant to show Pikachu he meant no harm.

Pikachu, however, took it as an opening.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Red yelled in agony as he felt his body being struck with all the electricity Pikachu could manage. Red barely able to open one of his eyes long enough to see that the creature was smiling. The attack, luckily, had lasted a couple seconds at the most, leaving a barely conscious Red knelt on the ground, smoke visibly lifting from his body.

"I think he likes you." The old man beamed.

"You evil old man! You set me up for that!" Red exclaimed as he stood up, something that he judged from the surprised look on Pikachu's face, wasn't expected of him. "I'm going to get that Pikachu! Then I'm going to get you!"

_That boy sure is something_, the elderly man thought as he watched Red pounce on the Pikachu, scooping it off the ground before it even registered it's attack failed, _taking an electric attack and not only staying conscious_, _but have enough energy to go after the creature himself_. _Admittedly_, _riling him up a little for his adrenaline to kick in explains it_. Red, could do nothing but look at the creature, no longer any strength to even fight back with a spark, its eyes betraying its tough front as it eyed the angry Red with worry. The elder, however, kept his beaming smile as he noticed Red's expression loosen, followed shortly after by his grip. Pikachu landing harmlessly on the ground as Red fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Pikachu. I shouldn't do things like attack pokemon for silly reasons like defending themselves. I just got angry and got carried away. You can zap me as many times as you want if it'll help you forgive me." Pikachu and Red stared at each other, Red half expecting the Pikachu to just run if it couldn't muster the energy to zap him again. However, he didn't expect the Pikachu to lick his hand before nuzzling up to him.

"It seems he likes you."

"Yeah, I guess he does," Red replied, petting the creature, "I don't know if you have a family that is waiting for you or any friends that would miss you, but I'm aiming to get in touch with a certain friend of mine. One, that is very special to me, so if you don't have any objections, I'd like to ask you to join me. I can't promise I'll become the trainer you need, but I can promise that we'll meet some new friends and have a great adventure. Whadda you say?"

The Pikachu stopped for a moment, as if it were thinking over what he had told it. It was only a pause of a couple seconds, but like the lightning, it seemed to be the longest seconds of his life. He was positive Pikachu would turn him down but to his surprise the creature seemed to nod as if accepting him. "Really?" Red asked, disbelieving.

"It seems that Pikachu gained respect for you. I'm sure you've taken the harder road because of me, but I can assure you that it's worth it. You're not catching pokemon, you're catching family. Family that will stand by you just as you will stand by them." The elderly man explained, his eyes distant as if he were reliving a fond memory. Red, however, turned back to Pikachu as he took out an empty pokeball, determined to not give Pikachu anymore time to change its mind.

_The boy will definitely go far_, the elderly man thought as he watched Pikachu get absorbed the by pokeball, its DNA becoming encoded in the red and white spherical device.

"Thank you sir." Red bowed to him. "I'm sorry about my actions before, but thanks to you I have a new friend."

"It's okay, you're young, but you don't have to call me, Sir. It's far to formal, you can call me Mr. Fuji." He explained with a small bow, Red slightly confused on how that was any less formal. "You see, the old like me have no place in the world anymore as the next generation takes over. It's the cycle of life, and as long as I get to pass down my knowledge or be of help to anyone I'll happily live out what's left of my life." He beamed.

"I'm Red. Uh, I was wondering if you could tell me where the Gym is?" Red asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I can do far better than that, I can show you. Follow me, Red."

"Thanks, so can you tell me anything about the leader? I need to know all I can if I want to beat him." Red asked as they walked through the city, buildings Red hadn't even come close too springing up out of what appeared to be nowhere. He had been so sure he'd been looking everywhere, but as it turns out he'd gotten lost in only a fraction of the cities true size.

"The leader is a cold man who uses ground types." The anger in Mr. Fuji's voice was hard to detect, but Red could tell it was there. "You should stay away from him at all costs, Red. I've seen with my very eyes the horrors this man can pull on the battlefield."

_Is he really that good_? Red thought as he and Mr. Fuji came upon a building that was different from the others. It was bigger, more defined, like a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. The only thing that let Red know that it wasn't a warehouse were the signs both around the building and above the door that read, 'gym'.

"Well, Mr. Fuji, this is where my first badge is waiting for me!" Red exclaimed, determination in his voice. "Do you want to come in and watch me beat this guy?"

"No, I'm fine," Mr. Fuji replied with a half-hearted smile, his expression becoming serious as he spoke again, "promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course. I got my friends with me!" Red answered as he gestured to his pokeballs on his belt.

"Be serious Red," he said, his eyes gazing into Red as if they could see his soul, "your friends will always be there, but they can't always get you out of trouble. Doubly so where this man is concerned. He is bad news, through and through, so I say again. Promise me you'll be careful."

Red was honestly shocked at this new side to Mr. Fuji. _What happened between those two_? "Sure. I'll be careful." Red answered as he went to open the door, nodding at Mr. Fuji as he did so. However, his eyes turned back to the knob as it refused to budge. "What is with this door?"

"It seems there is a note, apparently he isn't in, and won't be for a while," Mr. Fuji replied, Red following his line of sight to see the note himself, his heart sinking further within his chest with each word, "this is most troubling."

"Yeah, now I have to wait even longer for my first badge!"

_Oh_, _Red_, _this goes far beyond that_.

"This should work out better for you, you can come to this one last and when you do, I promise to watch you battle him and see what kind of great trainer you have become!" The words cheered Red up as he imagined his Venasaur blowing through the competition. _Hopefully_, _by that time Red and his pokemon really can beat him_!

"Yeah, you're right, Mr. Fuji!" Red beamed. "You'll see, I'll be the trainer that surpasses everyone."

"My, my," Mr. Fuji replied happily, all traces of seriousness and anger having evaporated from his voice, "do you have any pokemon besides Bulbasaur and Pikachu that could help you in this dream?"

"I... have Mankey," Red replied, hanging his head, "I didn't catch it using a pokemon or by making friends, so I'm scared to let it out since I know it must hate me."

"Ah, that does present a problem. A problem you must tackle, you have to show it you're its friend like you did Pikachu."

"I can't. I can't face it alone." Red explained as his head hung even lower.

"You won't be alone my boy, you'll have your friends with you. As long as you have friends, you'll never be truly alone. I had just wished I had discovered that truth earlier in my life." He countered as he lifted Red's face to meet his, the renewed hope filling Red as he gave Mr. Fuji a warm smile.

"I'm kinda curious though," Red began as he got Mr. Fuji's attention, "why are you being so nice to me?"

Mr. Fuji only looked at Red, before he burst out into laughter as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "Why am I being nice to you? Why wouldn't I be? A person has the chance to make another person's life better each and every day, whether it be through helping them in actions, or just by being there for support. I would be a fool to not take the chance and help."

Red couldn't help think of the girl, the way her just being there and talking to him had helped set his life on the path he was on then was proof enough to believe what he was saying, but his mind then thought of Blue, and how he had basically done the opposite to him for the entirety of his life. "Why? Why do it if there is no guarantee for them to do it for you?"

Mr. Fuji could probably tell why Red had asked, and his answer reflected that. "You see, Red. The world is initially pure. People who for whatever reason fell off the path of purity and light are the reason for the corruption of the world, so if you pass up the chance to help another, and let them get corrupt and continue the cycle, all because you worried they wouldn't do it for you, you would be a fool."

"I see. Thanks Mr. Fuji. You've taught me more than I think you'll ever now."

"That's fine." He smirked. "As long as you learned. Now I must be off, I've got to go make breakfast still, but I must say, this has been the best walk I've embarked on in my life. I'm visiting a friend right now, but once you reach Lavender town find me again!" The two simply waved goodbye as Red watched Mr. Fuji walk out of sight. He walked slowly, but to be honest Red fought back the urge to ask him to stay with each labored step the elderly man took. Once he was sure he was alone he took out the pokeball that contained Mankey and eyed it wearily.

"He was right, this is a problem I'm gonna have to face sometime." Throwing the ball into the air, he eyed the pokemon in question take form within the white light, its light no longer threatening to blind him, but the fear of what he was releasing with it making him wish it did.

"Mankey!" The creature exclaimed angrily as it looked around it's surroundings, its memory coming back to it about being captured as it struggle to find anything familiar to it. Its eyes finally settling on Red drove it over the edge as it realized he was the one that took him away from all of that. It rushed at him, its eyes overcome with blinding rage, but Red didn't resist, he didn't even release Pikachu or Bulbasaur to help him, fearing he'd only draw them both into it as well.

"I'm sorry about what I did! I just want to be your friend!" Red yelled, hoping his words would get through to it, but the relentless barrage of attacks didn't stop, and to make matters worse his fight with Pikachu was beginning to catch up with him. The mankey jumped onto Red's face, grabbing him at the shoulders as it rammed its head into his face. His glasses falling to the ground beside his crouched form, as he tried to defend himself as best as possible. The attack threatening to break his nose until a small stream of fire knocked the pokemon off of him.

Turning to see what had attacked him now, he was surprised to see a charmander, its eyes focused on Mankey rather than him, but he didn't care. His eyes were wide in even greater surprise at the trainer that stood behind the pokemon – Blue.

* * *

Authors Note: I know it has been a while. Trust me, I'm terrible at updating regularly anymore. I'm trying to work on it, but real life is saying no you won't. I also failed in coming up with a song to match the events of the chapter. So if someone would like to leave a review with a song you feel does, I'll check it out and if I agree... well, we'll have a new chapter title.

I am also taking this story slow deliberately, because I want to do this one perfect. Plan everything to a T, leave the right hints, make the growth of his character just right. I'm trying to be too much of a perfectionist about it honestly. Anyway, you've all been so kind as to favorite and follow so far, so if you would like too, please be so kind as to review. I'll try my best to be quicker next time, while not skimping out on quality. I do plan to finish this though so if that set's any of your minds at ease I'm glad.

Till next time, Later.


	3. Stand Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really. Absolute nothingness.

Song of the chapter is Yashin - Stand Up

* * *

"Blue?" Red asked, unsure if his blurry eyesight was deceiving him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," he replied, his brown eyes falling to the pokeball that Red gripped in his hands, "apparently, from your own pokemon."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Red pouted as he stood up wiping dirt off his jeans and black shirt, returning his Mankey to its ball before it could return to its feet and wreak more havoc. "I'm just working through a block."

"Whatever." Blue shrugged. "You want to get beaten up by your own pokemon, that's your business. Just know that if you can't control it, it's best to release it."

Red didn't answer, he couldn't think of one thing to say that would make what he was saying seem like a bad thing to do in all honesty.

"Tell me something," Blue began, his voice smirking even though he wasn't "that nurse that healed your team didn't charge you did she?"

"Charge? I thought they were free?"

"Once upon a time maybe. The region has to support itself somehow, everybody can't just become a trainer and live freely. If they could, everyone would do it, and the region's economy would suffer for it." Blue explained. "Figures though, nurses, doctors, lawyers, all of them, always looking for charity cases."

"How do you even know I had Bulbasaur and Mankey healed?" Red asked curious.

"I went there first and asked about you. She told me to try the gym and when I do I find you getting beaten around by your own Mankey. You're not really a very competent trainer from what I've seen."

Red just glared at him, not even offering a sly remark as he replaced Mankey's pokeball with Pikachu's, dropping it to the ground wordlessly as Blue smirked, Pikachu forming in white light beside Red.

"So that's how you want to play it, then so be it. Whether in Pallet or out of it, the result will always be the same!" Blue exclaimed. "Charmander Ember!" The flames had built in Charmander's mouth so suddenly, Red hadn't even processed to tell his pokemon to dodge before he found it engulfed.

"Pikachu!" Red called instinctively, his arms shielding his face from the flames as he leaned away from them, not daring to move from his spot, not daring to show weakness. "Quick attack!" He commanded, hoping his pokemon was alright. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw his newest pokemon dart out of the fire towards Charmander.

It was running so fast that it was hard for Red's eyes to keep up with it, but from Blue's ever constant smirk that it wasn't the same for him. Just as it had with Bulbasaur, Pikachu ran into the Charmander and managed to knock it back as Pikachu used it as a spring board and did a back flip to put space between it and its opponent. "Hit it into the air with your tail!"

Red's eyes widened. He hadn't even thought of that happening, but watching helplessly as the Charmander spun as it fell, sending its tail into Pikachu's back and throwing it into the air, he realized that it was something he should have planned for. He wasn't fighting some random opponent, he was fight Blue. The very same Blue who had never been defeated at anything for as long as Red could remember, and so far, battle was no different.

"Ember." The word practically oozed finality. He held no emotion in his voice, no rush, no worry that his opponent would escape or evade him. Red had been completely outclassed, but he didn't know it.

"Thundershock!" Red called out, his voice practically begging for the attack to succeed as he watched Charmander build a flame in its throat once again. Its reptilian features being eerily illuminated with the orange and red flames as it swiftly ran from the spot it was once standing, avoiding Pikachu's attack as it left a small scorch mark where Charmander once was. "No!" Red called out as Charmander had gotten under Pikachu, releasing its attack without any threat of it being deflected or halted.

Charmander moving out of the way as its attack blasted Pikachu further into the air for it to fall to the ground trailing smoke. Red managing to return it before it hit the ground.

"Least a pokemon other than Bulbasaur will listen to you. Though, I question for how long after that battle and show of incompetency." Blue taunted, Red running too him in anger, holding him by the scruff of his shirt with his left hand as he drew his right hand back, forming a fist. Red could hear Charmander growling at him, but Blue waved it down, even then, his smirk never left his face.

"Why do you taunt me? Why do all of you taunt me?" Red asked, his voice shaky. Blue eying him with curiosity as he noticed Red wasn't even looking at him anymore, his head held low so his hair could overshadow his eyes. "Why can't I just be accepted as I am?"

"Because you're weak." Blue answered, his smirk returning as he watched Red's fist tighten. "You've always been weak, for as long as I've known you. You put up a tough front, but when push came to shove, you were the first to fold." Red punched him, but as Blue turned his head back towards Red he noticed that only widened Blue's smirk.

"Take. That. Back." Red breathed, his body preparing to deliver another blow, his eyes finally visible to Blue again as he noticed tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Why should I regret telling the truth?" Blue asked him in response, his voice saying it almost angrily. "You can't even deny it! You would talk a big game about determination and strength, but when you needed it most did you have it?" Blue paused for an answer but when he didn't get one he scoffed. "Thought so."

"Shut up!" Red yelled, punching Blue again in the same cheek as before, this time knocking him to the ground. Charmander growling at him more fiercely, but still respecting his trainer's wishes. "It's easy for you to talk about strength and determination when people didn't pick on you everyday! You actually had friends! You don't know what it's like to be alone, everyone picking on you because you can't play sports as well as them or get as good of grades."

"So what if I don't?" Blue asked as he made it to his feet. "Everyone has something different they're going through, Red. No one may ever truly know how it is for another, but I can tell you that how you cope with it is what determines how strong you become! You never dealt with anything though, you were told you sucked at baseball. What did you do? You never played it again. Same with everything else. Even school to a point, you just stopped trying."

"I just wanted to be accepted."

"You just wanted everyone to respect you even when you did nothing to deserve it. You have to struggle. If you don't struggle then how would you ever get better? The way of the world is designed that way, you either struggle and overcome, or you become the one overcame." Blue countered as he punched Red back, knocking him to the ground. Too stunned by Blue's words to even react.

"I... did try. Really." Red argued weakly. "I just couldn't compare to you. Everyone comparing the best of our town, with the worst of our town. The adults, the kids, everyone."

"So you decide that running away would fix things?" Blue asked, staring down at Red with a serious expression.

"I wasn't thinking about that when I did it. I was thinking about a girl I met earlier that day," Red began, "and how she had become my first friend. So I decided that I wouldn't sit in that town and be belittled, hoping she'd come back and remember me when she did."

"Your stories a little flawed," Blue replied, "after all, I was once your friend too."

Red's eyes widened in realization. How had he forgotten? He'd been really young then, back when the two of them had just started school, but he could faintly recall the countless days he'd spent playing in the fields of the Oak Ranch. They played everything, but somewhere Red's memory ends, the furthest memories with Blue after that all involving him acting as he did then towards him. What had happened? What changed?

"_Are we friends Blue_?" _Red asked_, _him and Blue sitting in the backyard of the ranch just looking up at the passing flocks of pokemon_.

"_Of course_. _The best_." _Blue answered raising his fist up towards the sky_. _"When we get old enough_, _I want it to be us that_'_s battling on the matches played on the television_. _That way everyone can know that we_'_re strong and Pallet can be known other than Kanto_'_s smallest city_! _Then I wanna continue my grandpa's research_._"_

"_Yeah_!"

"_Promise_?"

"_Promise_. _It_'_ll be the best battle ever_!"

Everything had truly seemed so simple then. Everything was going for them, yet something had happened to cause a change. He didn't know what it could even be, or if he'd ever remember.

"I should be thanking you actually, it's because of you that I learned that you can only rely on yourself." Blue explained, pulling Red from his thoughts. "I learned that friend is only a word given to those who hold the most power to hurt you. Like arming someone with fifty knives, for each of them to end up in your back!" Blue yelled, kicking Red in his side. "Do you remember Red? Do you remember leaving me to get beaten while you ran to save yourself? Where was your strength and determination then, huh? Where was it when I needed it?" Blue questioned as he kicked Red some more.

"I... Don't... Remember." Red struggled to spit out the words, his mind busy trying to recall the memory while his body struggled to defend against Blue's assault.

"Pathetic," Blue replied, finally stopping his assault, "you always hoped someone else would handle things for you. Like a fairy tale where everything is handed to you! We're fourteen for heaven sakes, Red, it's time for you to finally grow up and open your eyes to the real world!"

"Some talk for the one who actually has had everything handed to him!" Red exclaimed angrily. His voice rising to match levels with Blue's. "You are the grandson of Oak, you have everything! You have friends, you have family -"

"Don't talk like you don't have a mother who is worried sick about you at home! Waiting for you to walk through the door at anytime to greet you with open arms! Or a friend, which is the whole reason you're even in this mess!" Blue interrupted. "You really don't know anything do you?"

Red didn't answer.

"Just be happy you have a mom to return to," Blue told him, his voice considerably softer than earlier, "you really don't know how good you got it in that aspect." This time, Blue's eyes were overshadowed as he turned and began walking away, apparently having made his peace with the conversation as it was. Red, however, sat up, eager to make it to his feet and question what he meant by that. Blue, the guy who had everything, didn't have a mom?

"I don't think it's fair for you to say I'm lucky and that I have somewhere to go back too." Red explained as he stood up, Blue turning back to face him. "You don't know what had happened between us the last time I had seen her." Blue could tell that even though Red's eyes were looking straight at him, they weren't seeing him.

Instead, it was like they were looking beyond him, or through him, observing a memory being replayed behind him.

"When you asked me if I'd run away to fix things and I told you that it wasn't. It wasn't completely true. I did in part run away in hopes it'd fix something. I'd hoped it would somehow fix the relationship with my mother. We'd had a fight, a pretty bad one too, and I stormed out. That's when I ran into you and started that fight, then met that girl. With all that had happened, it just seemed that running away was really the only option." Red could see it play out behind Blue's questioning gaze like a movie. Him and his mother yelling at each other, the words not coming to mind as easily as the images, but he remembered it had to do with his father. He could recall throwing the dishes, breaking them on the floor in a rage, slamming the door behind him as he stormed out, not even caring that he practically left his mother in tears.

"Least you have a mother to get mad at, Red. I can't say I do. I can't even tell you what my mother looked like actually." Blue admitted as he looked to the sky, a flock of Pidgey flying above them peacefully. "I couldn't tell you what I'd give to be like those Pidgey and have a complete family again. Gramps was always busy, so I never had any company back at home, so I'd go to the street and play with the kids out there, I wasn't that good at the games at first. Hell, contrary to popular belief I'd even lost a bunch of times."

"Whoa..." Red was truly lost for words, the Blue he'd envisioned in his mind as some kind of godly presence was becoming human. It was unnerving.

"But once the other kids went home to eat dinner with their families, I'd stay outside and practice. Didn't matter what sport it was, I was determined to be the greatest at it. I just wanted to be surrounded by people who welcomed me, and for a time, life was good. Then I realized that friends weren't family. Friends would turn on you if given the chance to save themselves, whereas families wouldn't. Least not the good ones." Blue added. "So I guess I'm not really that different from you in what drives me."

"Yet, you're on top, and I'm at the bottom."

"It doesn't always have to be that way. According to my grandfather, these journeys people take to achieve a goal also put a person in touch with themselves. Who knows, even someone as weak as you might surprise us all and come back home to Pallet a strong trainer."

"Yeah." Red beamed, before his stomach growled and interrupted. "If I don't die of hunger."

"You should really go back to Pallet. You won't fix those problems you avoided until you do."

"I also won't fix the problem that really pushed me to leave either. I don't care about what I went through or what I will go through." Red explained, his eyes getting a determined stare as they looked at Blue. "I won't go back until I become a great trainer and find that girl."

"Gramps figured you'd say that," Blue stated as he pulled off a backpack he was wearing. A yellow and red backpack that he could tell even from a distance was loaded with items.

"I see you've decided to come out here to do more than attack me."

"Yeah, I can't be shown up by you. I have my own goals in mind too, and the best way to do that now is to train a reliable team. A reliable family." Blue explained to Red.

"We'll you're certainly well equipped for it."

"This backpack isn't for me. It's for you."

"Me? Why? Is there some new glasses in it?"

"Well, you ran away in a bit of a rush didn't you? From what I've heard from my grandfather you left without getting any supplies at all. I honestly believe you'll just get killed if you continue but if you insist in doing this you might as well have some supplies to start with."

"I take it he contacted my mother and found out about me running away huh?" Red didn't need the answer to know it was the case. It was pretty obvious that it was the only way any of them would know, let alone explain why Blue had been searching for him earlier.

"If it wasn't for my grandfather you would have been hauled back home by the police a while ago. She even got mad at him for having the idea to supply you. Guess she figured you'd get hungry and come home. Which, given your history, seemed entirely likely, if not inevitable," Blue stated as he tossed the backpack to Red, who caught it and was surprised to find it stocked with food.

"Really? I really owe him a lot." Red immediately plunging his hand into the bag's depths to retrieve an apple. Finding extreme delight in eating the fruit as he heard what Blue had to say next.

"A lot of people do." Blue admitted. "He's just one of those people who can't stop helping others, even if it hurts him in the end. It's just who he is. Who he's always been. Sure he'll scold you when you do wrong, but you can tell he cares. He's part of my reason for wanting to take a journey myself."

"You're planning to take over his legacy right?" Red asked as he chewed on his apple, pretty sure that was it after Blue explained some of his history and remembering that promise they'd made to each other. Blue nodding in reply. "Remind me to thank him when I become a great trainer."

"Why don't you thank him after doing something possible. Everyone has limits, Red. Remember I've battled you, and so far I'm not seeing enough potential to even see you making it through the forest to Pewter right now." Blue told him, grabbing his Charmander's pokeball and bouncing it in his hand. Red practically choking on the apple as he heard it.

"After today, I'm not quitting on anything! You were right in what you said earlier, we really are kind of similar. So if I train hard and don't give up, I can even surpass you."

"Keep believing that lie if you want too," Blue said as he returned his Charmander, truly seeing the conversation at an end as he turned and began to leave. "I'll catch you around if you're really true to your resolve."

"Expect to see me at the top when you get there!" Red called to him. "I'll fix everything then."

"Red," Blue said, stopping suddenly, "just know that your mom really does care. So if you're truly set upon this path, you'd best make her proud. Otherwise you're causing all this pain for nothing because honestly, with your family, there is never anything to fix. No matter what happens, they'll always accept you."

Red was speechless at what he'd said.

Red tried to breathe, but it was like the air got caught in his throat. He was taken completely out of his calm and relaxed mindset after that particularly layered conversation with Blue, and was thrown back quite forcefully into the pits of despair. He couldn't stop picturing his mother crying in her bed, always keeping an ear out for the door. Yet in every scenario that played in his head, Blue was right. His mother would never be scolding him or holding a grudge, only hugging him and telling him how worried she was.

"Stupid Blue... even when you end up helping me, you're still a jerk with what you say." Red muttered as he watched Blue walk away. "I will complete that promise we made though. It's taken a long time, but I've finally found my resolve."

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, wasn't exactly how I expected it to go, but the story kinda wrote itself this chapter with slight guiding from my notes. I really meant for Blue to part with Red on a more hostile note but apparently even the story has agreed for them to part ways with a little more respect for each other after that fight.

Essentially it was a character development chapter and I honestly like it a lot. It's not too indepth though on some things, but they will be explained later.

As well... I could not figure out a good song for chapter 2 yet. So please hit me with suggestions for that, I'll listen to the songs and if I agree with you, I will make that the title.

I was really inspired earlier so I managed to get this out quickly. I can't promise other quick updates such as this though. Until then, later.


End file.
